The Legend of Dabakin Skywalker
by Raeror
Summary: One man will go on a quest to save the day


Obi-Wan Kenobi leaped behind a boulder as a barrage of lasers chased him down, coming just a little too close for his comfort.A battalion of several hundred droid troopers were rapidly advancing on his position. "They're closing in fast, this doesn't look good." He said to Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, and about 20 clone troopers.

Anakin and Ahsoka were Force pushing boulders into the front lines to slow them down. "We're trying our best here!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin saw the grenades and rockets most of the clone troopers had.

"Master, I have an idea."

"Go for it."

"Rex, I'll buy you and the men a window. be ready."

"Yes Master Skywalker."

Anakin jumped up from behind his cover and stood on the boulder, facing the droids. He closed his eyes.

"ANAKIN, WHAT ARE YOU-"

Anakin stretched his arms out, and then slanted his arms to the side and dipped his head into the crook of his elbow.

The droids did the same, their blasted being pointed to the side.

"Now!" Rex shouted. The clones let out a maelstrom of artillery fire. The droids stood in place and were blown to frayed wires and scrap metal. Obi Wan and Ahsoka Force pushed boulders into the survivors.

"Whew!" Anakin said, jumping off the boulder. "Wasn't sure that was going to work."

"Anakin, what did you just do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I dabbed."

His response was met with blank faces. The clone troopers had helmets on and they still looked confused.

"You know, dabbin on 'em."

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"I thought you were sneezing into your elbow." Obi-Wan said. "Where did you learn that?"

"From one of the clubs on Corruscant."

"That's stupid Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"First of all, it got rid of all the droids, second of all, I didn't see you coming up with a better idea."

"You know, he's got a point." Asokha said.

Obi wan sighed. "What's done is done. Let's just keep moving."

The platoon eventually reached their target. "Sir, they have shields up that are protecting the separatists stronghold."

A small company of droids turned their head, realizing the presence of their foes. "Clones!" A droid said. "Blast them!"

"Roger Roger!"

The group ducked behind cover.

"We can deploy the EMP grenades if we take care of all these clankers!" Rex said.

"Don't worry Master." Anakin beamed. "I'm Anakin, not PAnakin."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Anakin, you realize dabbing won't solve everyth-"

Anakin dabbed, Forcing the droids to do the same. The droids fired as they dabbed, blasting the shields.

"Launch the EMPs!"

The clones threw the EMP grenades, and the shields came down.

The shields collapsed

"WHAT IS THIS?!" A voiced boomed out.

"Grievous." Asokha said.

The mechanical nightmare known as General Greivious came from out of the stronghold.

"I'll take him on."

"Anakin for the love of Mickey don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry about it."

Grievous pounced.

Grievous dabbed, and crashed into the ground.

"SKYWALKER!"

Anakin grinned as he dabbed again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

"Anakin, his other arms!"

Anakin activated his lightsaber just in time to block the blast.

Grevious dabbed again, this time into his lower pair of arms.

"That wasn't me..." Anakin turned around.

"Ahsoka, not you too." Obi wan said.

"Hey, whatever works." Asohak said.

"Alright then, Master-Padawan Dab-a-Thon!" Anakin said.

Anakin and Ahsoka dabbed back and forth. Grievous was caught in a never ending loop of dabs.

"FIRE!" Grevious shouted. "HELP ME YOU IDIOTS!"

The droids fired, forcing Anaking to stop dabbing and retreat.

Grievous dashed aboard his ship and quickly took off to fight another day.

"Air Team, now!" Rex shouted into his communicator.

Several gunships came in and bombed the stronghold, utterly destroying it and all the droids.

"Well, looks like that's the end of that." Obi-Wan put his lightsaber away. "I never want to see that dance again, Anakin."

"Yes Master." Anakin smirked, before doing a quick Force dab on Obi-Wan.

"Did you just Force me to dab?" Obi-Wan said, turning redder by the second.

"Yeah. Oh come on, Master, it's not that b-"

Anakin found his head plummeting to the floor in an instant.

"Good day, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, walking back to the ship with a smile.


End file.
